Tough Questions
by Miko-Princess
Summary: Kagome has found herself alone in a hotspring... Or is she alone? In the shadows of the forest is a silvered haired demon waiting for the right time to appear and make her an offer. What is this it and will she take it? Read to find out.
1. Bathing

**_Hey I decided to rewrite the first chapter of this story first so here is the beginning I will finish the rest tomorrow hopefully and I hope you like it…._**

**Bathing**

Kagome walked to the hot spring with her bath stuff with a smile on her face.

'Today was great we got three more shards and I actually didn't have to sit Inuyasha.'

Kagome had reached the stream and with practiced ease slipped out of her clothes unaware of the eyes in the forest watching her every move. Kagome slipped into the water with a sigh and slid her eyes closed in deep thought.

'There are only a few shards left other than the ones Naraku had...soon will have to face him. It's been a weird 4 years...' Kagome moved to sit on a stone in the water and leaned against the side of the spring and decide to soak for a while and think.

_ Three Years Earlier _

_Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other in a grassy meadow staring off into space._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered after a while in silence._

_Inuyasha turned slight to look at her. "What?" He said softly._

"_I…um…what are we going to do after we defeat Naraku?" She shyly looked into his eyes hoping for the answer she had dreamed about._

_Inuyasha gave her a blank look and stayed silent for a while. "I…I really don't know Kagome. I haven't really thought about it…"_

_He watched Kagome's face for her reaction carefully and upon see disappointment he searched for a better answer to give her. Coming up with nothing he decided maybe the truth would work. "That's not…I mean…" Inuyasha sighed deeply. "I have thought about it; it's just I not sure it's the best choice."_

_Sighing in relief Kagome gave him a small smile and moved closer to him. "Well tell me and maybe I can help you figure it out."_

_Inuyasha ears twitched in nervousness at where this conversation was heading but Kagome smiled seem to give him a small feeling of peace that everything would be fine. "Kagome…when we finally get the jewel whole again I…" He pause her a moment considering his next words. "I want…you to stay here. That is if you want to… I don't know why it's just…"_

_Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she listened to Inuyasha's words, her smiled brightening. She reached a hand up and caressed Inuyasha's cheek and was shock when he leaned into her hand. "It's ok Inuyasha, that's all I needed to hear."_

_That sat in that position quietly for a few minutes then Inuyasha's ears picked up the sound of Miroku's foot steps. "Good then cause I wasn't going to tell you anything thing else. Feh, wenches their nothing but sappy, flesh, and emotion if you ask me." Inuyasha stood quickly and stormed away from Kagome._

_Kagome watched him walk away and smiled, not hurt at all by his rude way of getting out of the conversation._

_ Two Years After That _

'_I can't believe him…we were…I thought.' Tears slipped down Kagome's face gracefully._

_She had finally finished her miko training and had gone to find Inuyasha to tell him her news. She had expected him to be in the forest looking for some meat for dinner but no. What she had found broke her like glass that had finally hit the bottom from being throw of the side of a 14 story building._

_He was in the forest yes but he was not search for food. He was sitting under a tree with Kikyou in his lap. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, it was like she didn't know how she found herself walking up to them._

"_Why? Why Inuyasha I thought you said you wanted to stay with me, for us to live here together…why Inuyasha why?" Kagome fell to her knees and started to cry softly, keeping her eyes to the ground for as not to see the image of Inuyasha and Kikyou together._

_To her surprise she felt a hand on her cheek forcing her to look up. Inuyasha stared down at her his eyes were...comforting. Kagome didn't understand._

_Inuyasha bent to kneel beside her. "I told you I wanted you to stay here yes. You're my friend Kagome but…I love Kikyou. I…" He paused to look back at Kikyou for a second to make sure she hadn't left to find Kikyou staring at him intently. "I thought you understood that…"_

_Kagome let out a sob and removed Inuyasha's hand from her face. "Well I guess I didn't…" Her voice was cold causing Inuyasha to wince ever so slightly. "I have finished my training Inuyasha…" There was a long pause of silence that seemed like hours to all of them. "I'm going home I will be back as soon as I can."_

_Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes letting one last tear fall before quickly getting up and running to the well. Inuyasha moved to go after her but was stopped by a cold hand on his shoulder._

"_Let her go Inuyasha, she needs time to herself she will come back when she is ready." Kikyou could not believe the words that had just come from her mouth but did not do anything to take them back._

To Be Continued…


	2. Bathing Part 2

**Ok People I'm sorry I would have worked on and got this up a long time ago but I got sick, there's a flu going around down here and I caught it so… then I had exams and some other stuff happened… Now let's get on with the story shall we!**

_Kagome ran to the well as if she would die if she stopped. Tears ran down her faces faster than her feet were hitting the ground and Kagome could feel small cuts forming on her body due to sticks and sharp leaves scraping her precious skin but she did not care._

_Kagome reached the well faster than she had thought she would or maybe it just seemed that way to her. Jumping in the well, not caring about her bag that was still in the village, Kagome was engulfed in bright purple light. Once she finally got to her time she ran into her house like lighting only to stop dead in her tracks in her living room._

_On the couch in the living room sat her mom and a man…no a demon according to her miko senses holding hands and laughing over her baby book._

"_Mom…"Kagome's voice was confused and hurt._

_Her mother and the demon looked up at her, her mother looked surprise while the demon just smiled._

"_Oh Kagome… Well isn't this a surprise I wasn't expecting you honey." Then her mother smiled. "How was your trip? Inuyasha's not being too hard on you is he honey?"_

"_Mom quickly come here." Kagome voice was soft and worried now. Using what she had learned from Kaede Kagome formed a bow and arrow using her miko powers and pointed at the demon. "I'd advise you not to move mister or I **will** shoot."_

_Ms. Higurashi (sp?) got up quickly and ran over to Kagome. "Kagome, Honey, put that away there is something your father and I must tell you and we can tell you if you kill him."_

_Kagome looked at her mother then back to the demon more confused than ever. All her emotions from that day were beginning to swirl to together. She took one last look at her mother's face and the bow and arrow disappeared as she fainted. The demon sitting on the couch ran over quickly and caught her before she hit the floor._

_The demon looked at Ms. Higurashi. "Well I guess I'll be staying another night Nauamye." He shifted Kagome more comfortably in his arms._

"_I guess you will Kynim but I think you need to sleep on the couch tonight just in case she wakes up. I think our baby has had enough excitement for today." Kynim nodded and carried Kagome up to her room and placed her in her bed then kissed Nauamye good night and went to sleep on the couch._

_The Next Day_

_Kagome woke up and stretched, getting out of bed she ran her fingers through her hair and went down to the kitchen to find something to eat only to find her mother and that demon kissing in front of the stove. Not remembering what her mother had said before she fainted she used her miko powers to form a ball of energy around the demon lifting him up and away from her mother._

"_Honey please put your father down." Nauamye said as she turned and smiled at her daughter offering her pancakes._

"_My father he's not father…he's a demon." Kagome looked at her mother like she was crazy._

"_Your father is a demon Honey and so is your mother…well mostly; anyway put he down." Nauamye started setting the table as Kagome slowly put Kynim down._

_They all ate breakfast as Nauamye and Kynim told Kagome how they met and everything that had happened between them even the event that lead up to Nauamye's rape and the birth of Sota._

_It all turned out that Kynim was an Inu-demon and that Kagome's grandfather was really a hanyou that was half human-miko half fox demon, who was just seriously confused. This made her half inu-demon, one fourth fox demon, and one fourth human-miko._

_A while later after Kagome had settled all this information in her head her parents showed her how to break the spell on her and put in back on it will and she finally told her mother about what had happen with Inuyasha._

_In the end she decided to keep her human appearance for now and go back to the Feudal Era and finish what she started….after she made Inuyasha wait 2 weeks from her to come back._

The creature watching her slipped out of the forest and silently eased into the warm water behind her.

Kagome sighed and told herself to stop daydreaming and wash before Inuyasha came to see what she was up to or worse Miroku…

'It's amazing how no one has figured it out yet...even Inuyasha's clueless, he probably to busy thinking about Kikyou to notice...oh well.'

Kagome opened her eyes and went to move to get her shampoo when two arms snaked around her waist. Kagome froze in place, and then sniffed the air.

'Youkai...' She sniffed the air again. 'Male...' And again. 'Oh gods he's in heat!'

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I have been watching you for years now, my love. I've watched you cry over the half-breed, wanting to go to you but couldn't. I watched you jump into that well time and time again, wondering where it leads. I've watched to smile, laugh and play with your pup as if you were his real mother. And everyday I fell more and more to the point where if I didn't see you I felt like I was dying."

Kagome listened intently as he spoke the words in a soft low serious voice.

"I have loved you for a long time but fought with it; with my head. It told me to give you up, a human; especially you would never love me. So for years I watched you but I cannot any more my dear Kagome for it is killing me to just watch you."

Arms tightened around her waist and Kagome felt a light kiss pressed against her right shoulder. Kagome relaxed under the kiss.

"Tell me do you still love the half-breed?"

"No, I have found another to love thought he will never love me."

"The monk?"

"Hell no…he a youkai as you are."

"Then I will challenge him for you."

"I don't think you would be willingly to face the Western Lord and I doubt you'd be able to win."

The youkai turned her around in his embrace.

"Surely I should be able to defeat my self." He chuckled at her.

"Holy shit!" Kagome shock was written plainly on her face as she looked at him.

"It seems you have picked up some of my brothers language." Sesshoumaru frowned at that.

"Thank the gods that's the only thing I've picked up from him." Sesshoumaru's frown eased a bit before his face turned serious.

"I came here to make you an offer, Kagome." Kagome felt a pleasurable wave flow through her when he said her name.

"What is it?"

"I will ally my self with you in the fight against Naraku if you will give me an heir."

"Are you forgetting the fact that I'm human and the pup would be hanyou?"

'Well not really but he doesn't know that.'

"No I have not forgotten...I won't not care if you were a cat demon, I love you and I want my first pup and they heir to my title to be our pup. That is all I ask of you."

Kagome had tears forming in her eyes.

"Let me think on it, ok then I'll get back to you."

"If you love me as you have said there is nothing to think about Kagome."

"There's a lot to think about Sesshoumaru, like would I be able to deal with having a child with a man who would never have me as his mate because I am human but wishes a child of me because he says he loves me and wants my child to be his first."

"Kagome that is not how it is, I would love you to be my mate but a fear there will be a repeat of what my father and step mother went through and died because of. I will not be the cause of your death for I love you to much."

"I'm very happy to hear that but I still need time to think."

"Fine, as you wish my dear." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead running off so fast it looked like he disappeared to Kagome. Kagome sighed and grabbed her bath stuff and washed quickly.

'Well at least he didn't try to rape me...that's probably why he ran off so fast most youkai can only control himself during their heat cycles for so long when near a female.'

Kagome climbed out of the water dried off and put her clothes on before heading back to camp.

**AN: Ok there it is people! The revised vision of chapter one how do you like it? Now I'm tired, later ya'll.**


	3. Fight

A/N: Hi people this song does not belong to me but it's my one of my favs and I thought it would fit in very well with this scene. Oh and the words in _italics_ with stars beside them are lyrics.

Kagome made it nearly half way to camp before she was stopped.

"What took you so long wench?" Said Inuyasha appearing in front of her.

_Gotta fight another fight, gotta run another night _

"None of your business Inuyasha." She glared at him.

"You reek of my gods be damn brother." He replied to her after sniffing the air.

_Get it out, check it out _

"I said it's none of your business Inuyasha." She pushed passed him and began to continue to walk to camp.

_I'm on my way and it don't feel right _

Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she got more then 4ft. away from him and pull her backwards.

"It damn well is my business wench, you belong to me so your business is my business!"

_I gotta get me back, I can't be beat and that a fact _

Kagome fell to the ground by the force of his pull but quickly got up in swatting position and swiped her leg at his feet making him lose his balance

_It's ok, I'll find a way_

Kagome stood as Inuyasha landed on the ground shocked, he had not expected her to fight back.

_You ain't gonna take me down no way _

Kagome smirked at him making his anger rise. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed hold of her once again but this time by the neck so she wouldn't be able to sit him, since she could barely breath in the hold.

"Feh, you are a useless little weak thing wench. The only reason I keep you around is because of the jewel shards." Inuyasha hissed at her.

'You just don't know how wrong you are Inuyasha.' Thought Kagome. She wrapped her hands around his wrist making it look like she was trying to get free but instead shot purifying energy into him.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

Inuyasha used his other hand to slap Kagome then pushed her away but Kagome spun on her left foot and kicked him square in the gut with her right.

_Don't push me, I'll fight it_

Inuyasha recovered from the kick quickly and charged at her.

"How dare you try to kill me after all those times I saved your sorry ass." He screamed at her. Kagome flipped over him landed and once again spun on her foot this time kicking him in the back.

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no_

Inuyasha once again recovered quickly and turned around and tried to grab her only to fail. He growled in annoyance and tried once again to get a hold of her only to fail again.

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it _

_You can't come uninvited_

"Damn you wench, when I catch you your gonna wish you had answered my question in the first place!" Kagome just kept dodging him; she was determine to win this fight.

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no_

_You can't take me I'm free_

After a few minutes Inuyasha finally caught her. She struggled and kicked in his grasp even as he sunk his nails in her sides, she was not gonna give up.

"Let me go! God damn it Inuyasha if you don't let go right now!" Kagome warned him while she struggled.

_Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on_

_And what's this holding me?_

_I'm not where I supposed to be_

Inuyasha ignored her warning and dug his nails farther into in skin. Kagome struggled harder and grabbed his pant legs with her hands and started to purify him through his clothes.

_I gotta fight another fight_

_I gotta fight will all my might _

Inuyasha dropped her at the sudden burning pain that shot through him. Kagome got up and ran into the forest as he fell to the ground not even seconds after he dropped her.

_I'm getting out, so check it out_

After about two minutes the pain subsided and Inuyasha stood and looked around for his prey.

_Ya, you're in my way_

A moment passed and he heard a noise behind him and turned around only to be hit square in the face knocking him out.

_So you better watch out_

Kagome looked down at him.

"That'll teach you to mind your own business from now on…sweet dreams Inuyasha." Kagome just stood there for a while looking down at the demon she use to love.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Don't' push me, I'll fight it _

_Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in, never gonna give up no_

_You can't take me I'm free_

It was only a few minutes before Kagome got tired of looking at the hanyou's face before walking away silently back to camp, unaware of the golden eyes that had watched the whole scene.


	4. Watching You

Kagome stormed into the campsite not even 5 minutes later. She was mad and tired and ignored the worried looked thrown at her by Sango, Miroku and Shippo. She crawled into her sleeping bag utter a angry good night to everyone one before falling asleep.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kagome." Said Sango to Miroku.

"I don't know but I bet it has something to do with Inuyasha considering his lack of appearance." Miroku answered after looking around for signs of the hanyou.

"You're probably right." She replied staring at Kagome's sleeping bag a little worried.

"Well let's get some sleep, will most likely need it in the morning when Inuyasha returns."

"Good point." They both went to there respective sleeping places which had gotten closer to each other over the years but it seem either noticed.

Back In The Clearing With Inuyasha

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes, thinking to see Kagome hovering over him in worry but Kagome was not there. Standing in front of him was his brother looking angrier than he'd ever seen him in his life.

"Get up mutt." Sesshoumaru's voice was hard and angry.

"Make me bastard." Inuyasha snapped back. Sesshoumaru growled and his crawls began to glow green as they filled with poison.

"I don't think you want me to do that." He held out one of his crawls then flexed and relaxed it. Poison dripped onto the ground burning it. Inuyasha got up and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"I was going to get up anyways, what the fuck do you want?" He replied in a gruff tone. In a flash Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck.

"Do you realize that you probably left a mark on Kagome's face." Sesshoumaru hissed in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha manage to say out of Sesshoumaru's death grip on his throat.

"Either she hit you pretty hard little brother or you are very dense." Inuyasha looked at him then processed what exactly what he had just said.

"Oh shit I'm in trouble…she probably run back home by now." There was a small bit of worry in his voice but Sesshoumaru couldn't tell if it was for Kagome or himself but neither really mattered he was going to pay anyways.

"Now you realize... Any last word before I kill you mutt?" Inuyasha glared at him and stuggled against his grib.

"Since when do you kill people over humans?"

"Since I asked one to bear my heir." Said Sesshoumaru in a confident voice. Inuyasha froze for a second then his eyes tinted red.

"You mated with **my** Kagome!" Sesshoumaru growled and tightened his grip on Inuyasha's throat.

"She is not yours little brother and I said asked one to bear my heir not mated with one." Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha against a tree and smirked as he heard the wood crack.

Siting up slowly Inuyasha started to laugh. "Ha…hahaha…you asked a human to bear your child…ha…hahaha…that's funny. So which no did you get bro? The quiet shock but determine one, the loud angry one or the ears killing 'how dare you, I ought to kill you' one." Inuyasha continue to laugh as Sesshoumaru just stared at him.

"Neither." Inuyasha creased his chuckling immediately.

"What did you say?"

"Neither little brother, she said she'd think about it." Sesshoumaru voice was cool, smooth and taunting.

Spring up Inuyasha charged Sesshoumaru. "You lying son of a bitch!" Sesshoumaru chuckled evilly dodging Inuyasha with ease.

"Whether you think I'm lying are not, you even touch her to her slightest bit of discomfort or hurt her in anyway again and I'll kill you on sight, I promise you this. I'll be watching you Inuyasha." Inuyasha drew his sword and Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at him then quickly dashed toward him craws bared. He stopped about 6 feet behind Inuyasha. "Mark my words mutt." Then he walked off.

Inuyasha found himself alone with a faint trail of blood running down his neck. 'Damn him.'


	5. Back to Normal

The next day little bit over an hour after sun up.

Inuyasha sat in his tree staring at a just waking up Kagome. His face was switching back and fourth from anger to sorrow.

'Stupid bitch should have just told me about Sesshoumaru…I shouldn't have hit her…damn you Sesshoumaru…how come she didn't say no…' These thoughts ran through Inuyasha's head not stopping.

"Will you quit staring at me, you act like I'm covered in spots or something." Came Kagome's voice from below. Inuyasha looked at her for a minute before jumping out of the tree to land in front of her. He lifted his hand and lightly brushed his finger over the red marks on her cheeks.

"I…I…I didn't…feh." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sorrow in his eyes.

'Is he trying to apologize?' Thought Kagome seeing the look. 'He is…' She was a bit shocked.

"I understand Inuyasha…I forgive you since I got my pay backs last night…" Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "But since I didn't leave a mark as you did." Kagome smiled at him, Inuyasha tensed again and took a step back. "I think a good sit should justify it."

The sound of Inuyasha's body fitting the ground followed by cruses was the next thing heard.

"Damn it…fucking miko's…evil bitch…" Kagome laughed lightly then went to start breakfast.

"Well now we know what was wrong with Kagome." Came Shippo's voice.

"Yes and it seems everything is fine now." Replied Miroku while itching his hand closer to Sango's ass.

"Good that way we do have to worry about a more than normal pissy Inu…ahhh…you HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku knocking him out. "Damn monk." Sango glared at the unmoving monk before proceeding to go help Kagome with breakfast.

"Yep everything's back to normal alright…now I wonder if Kagome will let me have some candy with breakfast." Shippo sighed at glanced over at Kagome's bag.

"No you may not." Came Kagome voice. Shippo pouted and crossed his arms. "Maybe with lunch." Shippo's face brightened a bit, now he had to wait.

Breakfast went well there was no conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome and no one said a word about it. When breakfast was finished everyone packed up and they went off in search of shards.

As the hours passed Inuyasha was getting more edgy he glanced around like he felt someone watching him and when he told them to hurry up he never addressed Kagome as if she were not a problem or her was avoiding saying anything to her.

Five hours later they stopped for lunch where Inuyasha patiently waited for his Ramen saying nothing when Kagome fed Shippo first. Everyone was starting to give him strange looks that he just ignored. Kagome ended up giving Shippo 3 lollipops before they headed out again.

2 hours later Kagome sensed shards; this was the first time she had spoken to Inuyasha since sitting him.

"Inuyasha there are 3 shards coming from the right up head." Inuyasha nodded and unsheathed Tetsegia (sp?). The demon was what looked like a huge roach to Kagome.

"Where are they, Kagome?" He said not turning from facing the demon.

"There are in its stomach." Inuyasha nodded again then growled and attacked the roach demon.

The battle took longer than Kagome thought it would, for it seemed the roach was the leader of a herd of 15 or so other roaches but they won nonetheless and gained 3 shards.

Later at camp after dinner

"Hey I'm gonna go take a bath…watch the boys for me Sango?" Said Kagome getting her bathing stuff.

"Sure Kagome."

"Thanks." Kagome turned to leave.

"Like I want to see you naked, my eyes might go blind with the horror." Came a gruff voice from behind her.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha." Kagome laughed as she kept walking towards the near by lake. It was good that he was going back to normal.

Kagome reached the lake about 7 minutes later and stood on the edge of the water gazing at the beauty of it when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Don't you have anything better to do then watch me all day?" Kagome said in a soft voice knowing who was behind her, she leaned into him.

"What could be better than seeing you?" Came an equally soft voice.

'Oh I don't know Sesshy, I can think of a lot of things." Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru lightly chuckled.

"Have you decided yet?" Kagome turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

A/N: Oh and the in the 2nd chappie was You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams


	6. Haori

"Have you decided yet?" Kagome turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"Yes I have…" She continued to look at him and after a minute she could see the slight bit of impatience on his face. "I will give you an heir…" A small smile of joy crept its way across Sesshoumaru's face but quickly faded at as Kagome finished her sentence. "But only if you will let me be your mate."

"Kagome we talked about this I will not be the cause of your death." He gave Kagome a stern look. Kagome sighed.

"I will not die I promise you this…at least not for the reason your thinking of."

"How do you know this; the other lords don't not smile upon humans and demons mating." Kagome returned his look and stepped out of his embrace.

"Nor do they smile upon hanyou's from what I've heard." Kagome's voice was hard but softened with her next sentence. "I want to be there for my child…our child and I want to be with you. Now you made your offer and I've stated my terms do you accept?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome's determined face and sighed.

'Women…they're same no matter what species they are…determined to get there way in everything.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Alright it's not like I didn't want this anyway." He smiled the leaned down to gently kiss her, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome deepened the kiss before pulling back.

"How much longer are you going to be in heat?" She whispered into his ear. A shocked look flashed on his face for a second before he managed to cover it up.

"How did you know I was in heat?" He asked quietly.

"It's a miko thing." Kagome smiled 'Not a lie but not really the truth either so…' thought Kagome. He looked at her for a minute before answering her question.

"Three more days, why?" Kagome grinned.

"Good we can finish this off tomorrow night then." She gave him a light kiss then pulled out of his embrace once again and turned to the water and started undressing. Sesshoumaru watched this in mild confusion but hid it well.

"Why tomorrow, why not tonight?" Kagome was now in her underwear.

"Turn around you don't get to see me naked yet…" Sesshoumaru gave her a heated looked but turned knowing how modest she was. "Good boy…now I want to rub this a little more into Inuyasha's face that's why." Kagome finished undressing and got into the river and began to wash her hair.

"As much as I like the sound of that, I've been waiting for this for a long time and…"

"Then you can wait a day longer. It will not kill you." She said cutting him off. He was silent after that the only things you could hear were Kagome moving in the water and the normal sounds of the night A good few minute's later Kagome's voice broke the silence.

"Mmm Sesshy?" Kagome's voice was a little nervous.

"Sesshy, you've called me that twice already Kagome. You like that whole nickname thing don't you? What else are you going to call me?" Kagome could feel the grin on his face even though his back was turned to her.

"You can turn around now…and I don't know maybe Fluffy." She smiled up at him after he turned fully around; he gave her a slight glare at the name then stared at her now clad in a different set off underwear.

"Very nice…sure you don't want to finish today." His hungry eyes raked over her body wantonly. Kagome blushed a bright red then walked up to him.

"I forgot my pajamas back at camp…so I thought I could improvise with a little human thing from back home." The nervousness was back in her voice. Sesshoumaru eyebrow rose in question.

"And that would be?" He stared into her eyes. Kagome smiled and tug on his sleeve.

"I want this." He looked at her strangely.

"You want my haori? Are you serious or do you just want to see me half naked?" Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

"I don't know…both" Kagome smirked. He stared down at her but eventually removed it and handed it over.

Kagome slipped it on smiling. Sesshoumaru looked at her making a note to him self to have her wear his shirt more often. He got this peaceful sense after she put in on and it made her look like she belonged to him…which she did.

"So how do I look?" Asked Kagome.

"Sexy…very sexy…" Sesshoumaru grabbed her and pulled her into a heated kiss. "Mine; my Kagome…my mate to be." Sesshoumaru growled against her lips. After a minute Kagome pulled away breathless.

"Warnings are nice ya know." Kagome's voice had lowered. Sesshoumaru smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes but there not necessary in this case." Kagome giggled.

"Anyway I need to head back before Inuyasha or Miroku come looking for me or Shippo worries." Sesshoumaru's face lost all expression at the sound of his half brothers name.

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow." He managed to growl out. Kagome smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes you will." Kagome turned around and walked back to camp.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both thinking the same thing as she walked away.

'Inuyasha is not gone to like this.'

AN: Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated in like a really long time I just haven't been in the mood to write. Anyway I plan on explaining why Inuyasha attacked Kagome either in the next chapter or the one after it ok, later.


End file.
